Daughters of DX
by smiley1994
Summary: Shawn and Hunter both have one night stands. 15 years later they go to a high school to talk to their two most trouble making kids. Could they be the daughters they been searching for. Read and Review. This is not a slash of Shawn and Hunter.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own WWE or the wrestlers.**

* * *

Prologue

15 years ago Shawn Michaels and Triple H (or Hunter) had one-night stands with two women, Liz and Beth, they found at a bar. Few weeks later they called them to tell them they're pregnant, but the Beth, who was with Shawn, and Liz, who was with Hunter, would not let them come see them or visit their daughters. The two women only sent one photo to them each year and only let them give their daughters one thing. Shawn gave his daughter, Leah, a silver cross necklace. Hunter gave his daughter, Amber, a gold bracelet with a heart with her name craved on it.

Shawn and Hunter have been looking for their children for 15 years, because Beth and Liz moved away to the same town that they had no idea where they were. But who knew that Leah and Amber went to the same school. Let alone became friends and are the biggest troublemakers in school.

But, there's one more problem; their mothers never told them who their dads were.

* * *

**Yea, I decided to start writing another story. I zoned out during class and I thought 'What if Shawn Michaels and Triple H both had daughters that were the same age and just as trouble making. hummm. So ya, thats how this came up. Just so you know, I will not give up on Jordan the DX Girl. I should have that updated by the weekend.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DX or WWE or anything else that I know I should own but don't.**

**Warning: Violence **

* * *

Chapter One

"Why does Vince want to talk to us about?" Shawn asked Triple H (Hunter) as they walked backstage to Vince's office.

"Hell if I know." Hunter replied, then sighed deeply. "This is ridiculous. We shouldn't be going to his office, we should be trying to find the bitches that took our daughters!" Shawn glared at him. "Don't look at me like that. You know that they are."

Shawn sighed. "I know, but," Shawn started, "have you ever wondered that this happened is because God is punishing us for what we did to Beth and Liz?"

Hunter looked at his friend in shock. "When did you start being on first name bases with them?"

Shawn stopped walking and turned to Hunter. "Since Beth became the mother of my daughter and Liz became the mother of yours." Shawn sighed as he combed his fingers through his hair. "Look, I want to find them too, but, we might not. This is punishment for what we-"

"We deserve to see our daughters, Shawn!" Hunter interrupted. "I understand that sleeping with them and then leaving was wrong. But they took Amber and Leah and never let us see them or help pay child support. We told them we wanted to, but they just disappeared. How do we know if they even told Amber and Leah who their fathers are."

Shawn shrugged. "We don't. They probably never even gave them the one thing we were able to send them. They probably told Leah and Amber we don't even care about them." Shawn said with sadness in his voice.

"That's why we need to find them. We have no idea where they live and _Liz_ and _Beth_ has somehow been able to keep it a secret. Especially since they stopped sending us anything of Amber and Leah."

Shawn was about to say something but was stopped by someone yelling, "There you two are!"

Vince McMahon.

The two men groaned mentally as their boss made his way to stand in front of them, looking pissed. "Where have you two been?!" Vince yelled. "You were supposed to be in my office."

"Vince, we were just on our way-" Hunter tried to explain but Vince stopped him.

"Forget it. Tomorrow you two will be going to the public high school. Apparently, there are two freshman kids that been causing trouble. I know the principle and he wanted a favor."

"Wow Vince, you're doing someone a favor, you might actually have a heart." Shawn said, smirking.

"Anyway," Vince glared at Shawn, "I told him I would send you two to talk some sense in them."

"Hold on. You want us," Hunter pointed to himself and Shawn, "to tell a couple of kids not to cause any trouble."

"As strange as it sounds, yes. Principle McKenny informed me that his troublemakers are WWE fans. So, he asked me if I can send two of my wrestlers there to help." Vince said with a smug smile. "So, I don't care if your still looking for your daughters, you're going." Vince added before leaving the men before they can argue.

"I take back what I said about him having a heart." Shawn said after a long silence.

"It seems stupid to me." Hunter said. "We have to tell a couple of freshman kids to follow the rules when we don't even do it."

Shawn shrugged. "Who knows, tomorrow might be interesting."

Meanwhile, at the public high school the kids were all crowded in the gym watching the cheerleaders perform a long cheer to excite the high schoolers for this weekend's game. Above, covering the entire ceiling was a net holding over hundreds of balloons. When the cheerleaders finish, the balloons were supposed to float down on everyone. But, two freshman girls thought different. Somehow, they were able to replace the normal balloons with ones that had liquid in each of them. The two girls were hidden under the bleachers so they were out of sight and would not get hit by the balloons. They peaked their heads around to see that the cheerleaders where almost done.

"Any minute now." The girl with shoulder length dark blond hair and soft blue eyes said. She was wearing a HBK shirt with torn up jeans and worn out tennis shoes.

"This is going to be good." The girl with past the shoulders dark blond hair, but light then the other girl's, and hazel eyes said. She was wearing a Triple H shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots. They watched with smiles on their faces as the cheerleaders finished. They quickly ducked their heads back under the bleachers as the balloons came falling down. Everybody started screaming and running as the balloons covered them in smelly yellow liquid. The two girls stayed hidden until the sound of the balloons busting stopped. They walked out and saw the cheerleaders sitting on the floor stunned, teachers were yelling at each other and the students and the whole gym was covered in yellow liquid.

"AMBER! LEAH!" Principle McKenny yelled as he stormed in front of the girls. He, along with the gym and others, had the yellow liquid dripping off his cheap suit and his balding head. Leah and Amber couldn't hold it in any longer, they burst out laughing. The principle's face was getting redder and redder by the minute. "SILENCE!" He yelled. Amber and Leah stopped laughing but they were still smiling. "You two are in so much trou-"

"Oh, my God." The head cheerleader, Angela, interrupted. She cautiously sniffed her soaked arm. "IT'S PEE!" She screeched and everybody started freaking out again. Leah and Amber started laughing again.

"That's it!" McKenny yelled as he pulled the laughing girls out of the gym and in the hall. He pulled them in front of him and glared at them as they finally finished laughing. "Leah," he looked at the blue eyed girl, "Amber," he looked at the hazel-eyed girl, "what possessed you two to pour…" He stopped to take a deep breath. "To pour urine on the entire student body."

"Whoa. Hold up just a sec." Leah said, holding up her hands as she said 'whoa'. "I would like to point it wasn't urine."

"Oh, really. Then what was it?" McKenny asked sternly.

"Its just lemonade." Amber shrugged. "We just added stuff to make it smell funky."

"Okay," McKenny tried to stay clam, "why did you do it?"

"Thought it would be funny." Leah and Amber said at the same time.

McKenny sighed deeply. "I really hope they talk some sense into you." He mumbled, but Leah and Amber heard.

"Who's they?" They asked in unison.

The principle rolled his eyes at the two. "I called in a favor to Vince-"

"Hold the phone!" Leah interrupted. "I hope you mean Vince _McMahon_, Chairman of the WWE."

"Yes. Now like I was saying." McKenny continued. "I called in a favor to Vince and told him about you two and your troublemaking."

"Well thanks PM. I'm glad our pranks weren't wasted." Amber said, smirking.

"Anyway," McKenny ignored her comment, "after I informed him of you two, he agreed to send two of his wrestlers here tomorrow to, hopefully, talk some sense in to you. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to hose off the student body." Without another word, he returned to the gym leaving the stunned girls.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Leah asked her friend with wide-eyes.

"If you think he said that he called Vince McMahon and that two WWE wrestlers are coming here tomorrow to talk to us. Then you thought right." Amber replied. She then grabbed Leah's arm. "Bathroom. Now." Amber dragged Leah through the halls to the nearest girls' bathroom.

"Amber, what's wrong with you?" Leah snapped as she jerked her arm out of Amber's grasp once they were inside the empty bathroom.

"I got an idea." Amber said excitedly. "Okay, two WWE superstars are coming here to, in simple terms, help us."

"Yeah." Leah said slowly, completely confused.

"Two _rich_ wrestlers are coming _here_ to help _us_." Amber said just as slow losing her patience.

"Amber, we both know that I'm not going to be able to guess what you're thinking in that hard head of yours, so just spit it out." Leah crossed her arms over her chest as she said this.

Amber sighed. "We can ask them if they can help us find our dads."

Leah's eyes widened. "Do you think they will?"

"Yeah." Amber shrugged. "I mean it's a sad story. Two girls living with crappy moms and looking for their fathers." Amber's face fell then. "But…"

"But, what Am?" Leah asked.

"But, why should we even try to find them. They sure as hell aren't looking for us." Amber snapped. Leah glared at her. "Don't look at me like that, if I want to swear then I will."

"I wasn't glaring at you for that, okay I was, but also that how do you know that their not looking for us."

"I just know!" Amber yelled. She then turned away from Leah toward the sink while she unclasped her bracelet. She held her bracelet over the sink ready to drop it till a hand closed over her preventing it. "Let go." Amber growled.

"No. Why would your father give you that bracelet and my father give me this cross," Leah gripped said cross in her free hand, "if they didn't care."

"Maybe our mothers decided to torture us and lie that our fathers gave them to us."

"No, and you know that isn't torture. You know that having the thought of somebody caring for us the way they should would in their heads would anger them to no end. They probably never told our fathers where we live or anything because-"

"Because what!"

"Because our fathers would actually treat us like daughters." Leah took the bracelet out of her friend's hand and clasped it back around her wrist. "I know that their looking for us." Leah let go of Amber's hand and it dropped to her side.

Amber sighed. "I guess only time will tell." She looked in the mirror and her eyes went slightly wide at Leah's reflection, then snapped back to look at her.

"What?"

"I just noticed something." Amber said. "You kind of look like Shawn Michaels, just because of the hair and eyes."

"Hmm," Leah looked at her reflection, "I guess your right, the hair and eyes are similar." She then looked back at Amber. "You kind look like Triple H, just with the hair and eyes though." They both looked at their reflection with crocked heads.

"Okay I think its official, we have completely lost our minds." Amber said turning away from the mirror and leaving the bathroom with Leah right beside her.

"Come Am, we never had minds to lose." Leah said as they walked outside they school.

"Hey!" A loud deep voice yelled. Leah and Amber turned around to see the now clean football team and cheerleading squad. "What the hell is wrong with you two?!" The captain of the football team yelled.

"I don't know, our doctors haven't got back to us to tell us." Leah answered sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny Leah." Angela said. "But, you two are going to pay for embarrassing us _again_."

"Oh no, the _cheerleaders_ are going to teach us a lesson. We're scared now." Amber said, smiling.

"_They're_ not going to do anything, but _we_ are." One of the other football players said as the cheerleaders ran back inside the school.

"Bring it on big boys." Amber said.

Okay, so you think that the ten best players on the football team could take on two girls. Not exactly. Long story short, the boys were getting their butts handed to them. They continued to fight till the teachers and principle came out and separated them.

"That's enough. Leah, Amber go home, you have detention tomorrow after school." McKenny said as him and the other teachers drag off they injured football players away.

Leah and Amber headed toward Leah's truck. "Well, that had to be the best fight we ever been in." Amber said as she wiped blood from her nose.

"Yeah, being in fights and getting into trouble is also fun." Leah said as she dabbed at the cut on her head.

"Finally you understand that." Leah rolled her eyes at her friend as they climbed in her truck. "So, you taking me home?"

"Nope, I'm going to dump you in the first ditch I can find and leave you there." Leah said, sounding serous as she drove down the road. Amber glared at her. "Of course I'm taking you home. Jeezs, get a sense of humor." They started laughing and continued to talk and joke till Leah stopped outside Amber's house.

"So, how mad do you think Beth will be for not getting home and making her dinner?" Amber asked as she unbuckled her seat belt.

Leah sighed. "I don't know. Wish me luck."

Amber laughed without humor. "Looks like we both need luck tonight." She climbed out of the truck and went inside.

Leah drove of toward her house. She got home around 6:30, the sun was about to set. She parked her car in the driveway and went in side. She immediately smelled something burning. Leah ran in the kitchen to see her mother holding a skillet with something burning in it. Her mother, Beth, had ratty bottle blond hair, wearing a grease stained blue shirt and old gray sweat pants.

"Where the hell have you been?" Beth yelled, dumping the burnt food in the sink. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago, cooking my food you worthless little bitch!" Leah flinched as Beth came closer, still holding the boiling hot skillet. "You do know what you get for not being when you should, don't you?" Before Leah could make a noise, Beth grabbed her and pushed her face forward in the wall and pulled down the back of her shirt so that her upper back was exposed and pressed the bottom of the skillet on Leah's skin. Leah bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain. After a few minuets of torture, Beth finally took the pan off and turned her around and slammed her in the wall. "Hoped you learned your lesson, because it will be worse next time." Beth let go and Leah ran upstairs to her room and threw her stuff on the floor as tears streamed down her face. She curled up on her bed, holding her silver cross in both hands.

"God, please save me and Amber from this life. Please help us anyway you can." Leah continued praying until she fell asleep. Not knowing that tomorrow will change her whole life.

* * *

**Okay first chapter yay. Just to anybody that is reading my other story, Jordan the DX Girl, I have NOT given up on that it will be updated ASAP because now I must go to summer school. My life sucks. But, if you review it will make it all happy lol**


End file.
